Harry Potter Soap Opera
by DSShadowOfLuv
Summary: HP Soap Opera writHP Soap Opera. There is no plot. Just think: Hermione, Percy, and handcuffs; Colin and Harry's tightie whities; Neville in love; Hagrids fetish; Cho on meds; and an evil Ron.


...:~* The Harry Potter Soap Opera *~:...  
  
  
  
Character Description   
  
  
  
~* Harry James Potter - played by Cleo   
  
Quite the same as he is in the Harry Potter novels. In this story, however, Harry is not  
  
admired by all. Most of the time he is shoved to the side, rarely paid attention to. {if you excuse  
  
Colin Creevy} Ron despises him - they are currently in argument - for what reason we have no  
  
clue.   
  
~* Ronald Weasley - played by Bri   
  
Still red-haired and poor, Ron takes on much of the role he plays in JK's books, except for the  
  
fact he despises Harry - and if truth be told, is a complete asshole. He chooses to date Harry's  
  
2-year crush, Cho Chang in order to get back at Harry.   
  
~* Fred/George Weasley - played by Cleo   
  
Much like in the books, these two have hardly any significance in the plot. {not like there is  
  
one, mind you} Mostly used for some kind of comic relief, they show up rarely, considering Colin  
  
is enough comic relief to last us all a lifetime.   
  
~* Rubeus Hagrid - played by Bri   
  
Still half-giant, still unable to tell the difference between a pet and a monster, Hagrid has  
  
nothing to do with this plotless story. What we CAN tell you is he has taken his love for dragons  
  
a little farther then any of us could have guessed - lets call it a fetish, shall we?   
  
~* Percy Weasley - played by Bri   
  
Hmmm... Well - he's still ambitious.. but not only with school work. An unpredictable, and may  
  
I add, extremely sickening romance has burst between him and *sugar- muffin*... Besides this,  
  
and that one eventful night in Filch's office, there is nothing more to be told about Percy that you  
  
would care to hear.   
  
~* Draco Malfoy - played by Bri   
  
Still evil, still blonde, still wears his hair back like some kind of plastered wig, the Malfoy we all  
  
know and *ahum* love? I think not! Malfoy has decided to change his character around just a bit  
  
- currently engaged in a eventful encounter with Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, he has declined  
  
comment.   
  
~* Ginny Weasley - played by Cleo   
  
Rather similar to her character in the novels, Ginny still is madly in love with Harry, but - of  
  
course - is too shy to just say it straight out. So, as a way to become closer to Harry {what with  
  
Neville in the same dormitory as Harry} she decides to date Longbottom, who truly loves her. Of  
  
course, she doesn't love him back. Is keen on getting closer to Harry - no more, no less. Filthy,  
  
backstabbing - I will stop.   
  
~* Colin Creevy - played by Cleo   
  
Small, annoying, dangerously equipped with a camera - it's the Colin we can all spot from a  
  
mile off. Still following Harry around, Colin has taken his obsession across a new line - turning  
  
his maniac, obsessive personality into one of love, devotion... sickening, isnâEt it?   
  
~* Neville Longbottom - played by Bri   
  
Forgetful, clumsy, dating Ginny Weasley. He truly does love her you know, and having no clue  
  
she does not love him back, he tries his hardest to show his devotion to her. All of you who  
  
make fun of him, you have been warned - Ginny's actions will make you feel sorry for him.   
  
~* Hermione Granger - played by Cleo   
  
Yeah, still with her bushy hair, caterpillar eyebrows, and over-large teeth... but now, not  
  
everyone seems to mind those *ahum* minor quirks about her. Victor Krum is not the only  
  
person who has caught her eye. {and done a whole lot more, mind you} Congratulations! You  
  
have discovered the true identity of *sugar-muffin*.   
  
~* Cho Chang - played by Bri   
  
Still in Ravenclaw, still the object of HarryâEs affection..... Cho is on some serious medication,  
  
causing her actions to be very unstable. Therefore, we can not give you any type of personality  
  
summary of Cho, because she can be virtually anyone. 


End file.
